Jurassic world Fallen Kingdom AU part 1 (chapters 1- 13)
by Kpthecool
Summary: it's been 2 years since the events of Jurassic world. one day eve and jack meet up for lunch and eve tells him Kay's alive in the island. they go to look for her and to save some dinosaurs from the volcano thats erupting on the island. but kay is different than she was. this isn't exactly like the movie I haven't watched the full thing so if I mess any scenes up then that's why.
1. 2 years ago

chapter 1: 2 years ago

All the guests made it to safety. Jack rushed in there. "Kay?" He called out. No response "KAY?" he called again. Still no response. He quickly checked the entire park. He teared up and he was now screaming her name. He broke down in tears seeing Kay's hand from a huge pile of debris. Eve came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack...we have to go..." she said as she pulled him away from the debris. The both got on a helecoptor and took one last glance at Jurassic World. Jack cried silently the entire time kay...is dead... he thought to himself...but he was wrong...


	2. found

chapter 2: found

A few days later, blue was walking around the now deserted park, when she found the debris kayla was stuck under. Blue used her strength to remove it off of her. Kay was uncauncious. Blue carried her to her nest. She nuged her awake. Kay was confused and a little scared. She looked around and she saw the last helecoptor leave. "HEY, WAIT!!" She yelled as she tries to chase after it. But failed and she broke down crying. Blue nuzzled her and she nuzzled back. Kay was gonna be there for a LONG time. And during that time, she

Learned to act like a velociraptor.


	3. Kay is alive

chapter 3. Kay is alive

jack gets a call form Eve. Eve sounded mor anxious than ever and told him to meet her at the diner immediately. jack ran to the diner to meet up with her. the both sat down. "jack...i got a report from isla nublar...kay...kay is alive." she said with a smile. Jack's eyes widened. "w-what..? how...?" eve gave him his passport. "come with me and find out." she smiled and left. jack just sat rhere, thinking about kay and going back on that island. he then stood up and went to follow eve to the private jet she managed to get. jajack was worried but excited to see his wife again after years of not seeing her. but she is not the same...


	4. onward or Isla nublar

during the flight to Isla Nublar, Jack remembered all the good times he and Kay had together. He sighed sadly. 'Will she be mad at me when she sees me...IF she's still alive...? Probably...' he thought to himself. He looked out the window and see a volcano in the island. "We're also saving some of the dionosaurs. That's why we're going to the island, so that they don't become extinct again. Is this a good idea? Probably not. but is it worth a shot? Most definitly" Eve said. Jack was now more worried. 'What if Kay's still alive? What if we left her? What if we forgot about her?' He thought to himself. Eve saw he was worried. "Jack, we will find her. I promise. And we will bring her home." She told him


	5. Landing on the island

they got out of the helicopter and looked around. Everything seemed very off from the last time they were there. There was grass and miss and fungus growing everywhere. There were more dinosaurs roaming around. Jack and eve looked up at what used to be the dinosaur information center and found the very first broncosaurus that's ever lived on Isla nublar. Jack was still thinking about kay. He ran to the area where the debris "killed" her. He was shocked when he saw that there was nothing. He was sort of relieved that there was nothing but yet still worried that a dinosaur ate her. Jack looked around a bit more, then he had a thought. 'Maybe blue took her and helped her!' He smiles and ran to the area where the gyrosphere ride used to be. Bunny grabbed his arm. "Where do you think your going?" He asked. Jack looked at bunny. "In going to look for kayla and blue." I explained. Bunny shook his head "they're probably dead. And you're gonna be if you try to find them." Jack was furious. "Listen, cottontail! I've lived 2 years without her and I'll be fanned if she's alive and i just left her again! I made a mistake now I have to fix it. And if you're gonna stop me. Then I'm gong to freeze you." He said directly at bunny's face. He sighed and let Jack go. Jack ran along the trail, praying that he'll find kayla.


	6. Jack reunites with Kay

bucky and jack walked around carefully. "Jack ...what is it? What did you hear...?" He asked while watching jack. "I hear...Kayla. ..." Jack said with shock. "I also hear a velociraptor. So let's go." Vicky said as he gently grabbed his arm. Jack yanked his arm away. "No, Barnes. I have to find her! She's alive, I can feel it! I can't leave her again!" He said as he ran deeper into the island. jack kept running and searching, calling out Kay's name. He stopped near a tree to catch his breath. He touched the tree and then he felt Kay's warmth on the tree. "What the...?" He said as he touched the other one. It felt the same. His eyes widened. Now he knew for sure that kay was alive. He went up one of the trees to get a better view. He notices some ruffles not that far from where he was. He flew to that area to investigate. Little did he know that Kayla was in that are along with blue. He landed and searched he then heard ruffling from behind a tall bush. Jack aimed his staff twards where the sound came from. Kayla came out from behind the bushes. Jack's eyes widened as he saw Kay. 'She's alive...s-she's alive!' He happily thought. Kayla growled lowly and looked at jack. 'Jack...is here...? After 2 years he decides to come back?!' She thought. Jack faced her. "Kay..." he said as he went closer to her. She jumped back and snarled. Jack backed up in surprise then he extended his hand.jack slowly got closer to kayla. He extended his hand for her to hold it or something. "Kay. ..you know me..." kay looked at him and was mad. "You forgot about me, jack. You abandoned me." She snarled. Jack kept looking at her. "Kay, I swear on my life I didnt. I searched the entire park but I thought you were dead. I swear I was trying to find you but they wouldn't let me go back on this island..." he explained. Kay tilted her head and went closer.


	7. unwelcomed company

jack smiles as Kay went closer to him. She reached to touch his hand when all of a sudden, she got hit by a tranquilizer. "Kay!" Jack yelled. Kay looked at the tranqulizer and looked at jack. "Kay, I swear it's not what you think." He tried to explain. Just then bunny's team surrounded her and jack. The same guy that shot her with the tranqulizer tried to shoot her again but she tackled him. "Kay stop! Please!" Jack pleaded. The guy grabbed his pistol and shot her. Kay gasped and fell on her side. "No!!" Jack yelled and ran to her. "...kay...?" He saw that the bullet hole was near her heart. He got up and looked at the men. "Why the hall did you do that for?!" Jack demaned. Bunny appeared. "It had to be done. Your wife turned into a freak." Jack went up to bunny's face. "My wife isn't a freak! She only have the instincts of a velocoraptor! She was only doing it out of self defence and she was afraid! It was your men that shot her with a tranq and a bullet!" He yelled. "We're gonna get more dinosaurs, NOW!" Bunny said as he stormed off. Eve rubbed Jack's shoulder. "We'll get her later." She said. Jack looked down. "If she's not dead by the time we come back..."


	8. trapped with the indoraptor

jack backed up and gasped. The indoraptor was in there with him, eve and bucky. For some reason lava was pouring on the room with them. Jack looked around for an exit. He found a ladder that leads out of the room. The ladder was stuck he fled up and tried to push it down and it did. He used all of his strength to open the valve door to get out and all 3 of them for out. But when they did. ...the volcano was errupting. They were running out of time. "I have to get kay!" Jack said. Buck and eve nodded in agreement. Jack ran off to where kay was left.


	9. rescuing kay

jack found kay where she was. He ran to her. "Kay..." she was limp and unresponsive. "Honey ...it's me, jack...wake up...the volcano errupted and the island is burning...we have to go. .." Kayla breathed shallowly. "Y...your...you're gonna...gonna...leave me...a...again...?" She asked weakly. "No, snowflake...I wear on my life I'll never leave you again." He said calmly. Just then bunny shows up. "Well, if it isn't frost. C'mon were leaving now. We have the dinosaurs ready." He said. Jack didn't look at bunny he was angry enough as it was. "We're taking kayla with us." Jack stated. Bunny laughed. "Take HER?" He then went up and punched jack. jack fell to the floor. Sure, he was in pain but Kay was more important. He got back up. "We're not leaving without her!" He said. "She's a lost cause, frost. " said bunny. "She is dying! We're taking her with us! AND THAT IS FINAL! " he demanded as he picked Kay up and carried her. "Now, lets save these dinosaurs, shall we?" Eve added as she kicked one of the men in the privates and followed jack. Jack held onto kay tightly without hurting her.


	10. the end of Isla nublar

jack ran as fast as he could with Kay in his arms. Just hen they heard the volcano erupt and lava and and smoke and ash came out of it. He was avoiding all of the dinosaurs that were running behind, in front and next to him. Then a big dinosaur stopped jack in his tracks. The dinosaur was just about to eat him, when Rexy came to the rescue. She killed the other dinosaur and did her classic road and then went to one of the boats. Jack smiled and ran to the boat. He managed to jump in with Kay on time. Then he heard a Brachiosaurus roar. It was the same Brachiosaurus from when Jurassic Park was first made on Isla nublar. He didn't make it to the boat on time. She was standing on the dock. The lava and smoke and ash consumer her body. She gave out her last roars before being consumed by the smoke and ash. Jack looked at what used to be Isla nublar, the place of Jurassic park and world now consumed by lava and smoke. He took kayla to the medical bay.


	11. Trying to heal kay

jack ran to the medical bay of the boat and he sees kayla with life supoort. He ran down to her and sat next to her. She slowly stroked his cheek then passed out from the loss of blood. He looked at her and started to cry silently. "Please be alright..." he pleaded. A few hours later the medic asked to speak to jack in private. Jack agreed and went out of the room. "Your wife has severe bloodloss from the bullet. The only way to save her is to transfuse the blood of the velocoraptor, blue and the t-rex, rexy, in your wife." The nedic explained. jack looked at the medic in confusion. "You're going to transfuse blue's blood and rexy's blood to my wife? Won't that affect her?" The medic looked at jack. "Yes mr. Frost it will but it's the only thing that can save your wife. She was shot extremely near the heart." Jack sighed and looked at kay. "If it's the only way then let's do it." Jack said.


	12. The blood transfusion

jack and eve slowly went into rexy's cage. Jack went to one side of her while eve tries to get on the same side. They tried their best to not wake rexy up. Rexy woke up after jack for some of her blood and eve and jack just made it out of her cage alive. They went to blue and got some of her blood. They then went to the medic and gave him the blood. The the nurses brought kay in the lab to perform the blood transfusion. Jack held Kay's hand as some of blue and rexy's blood went into her. She winced and was in pain. Jack teared up. " it's okay honey , I'm here. It's almost over." He reassured her. A little while later the transfusion was complete. Kayla layed in the bed, with her wound bandaged. Jack still held onto her. They were almost back in the U.S. Isla Nublar, the birthplace of Jurassic park was destroyed by a volcano. later that night, jack went to Kay's medical room on the boat. He was still devistated that kay was still in life supoort but relieved that she was able to save her. He sat next to her and half her arm. "Kay, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. Bunny's men..." Jack paused for a sad sigh. "His men surprised me too." I kissed her forehead and slept next to her. The next day jack sat at the window and looked out of it. He was lost in thought. Kay woke up and noticed him. "Jack...?" She called out. Jack looked at her. "Its my fault that bunny's men hurt you...I'm so sorry kay. .." he said as he was looking down. "Jack, look at me. It wasn't your fault, okay? It was bunny's men. You didn't do anything wrong..." she explained. Jack then looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Promise?" Kay smiled "I promise."


	13. Kayla's slow transformation

the next few weeks jack noticed that kay was acting weird and looking different. Her eyes were green instead of blue and her pupils were pointier. "Kay...are you sure you're alright?" He asked every day. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She would respond. But one day jack gasped at a huge change. "What what is it jack?" Jack pointed to her behind. She looked and she has a velociraptor rail and her skin was changing into velociraptor scales. The next week she turned into a velociraptor. She turned into Blue.


End file.
